Vacuum trucks are widely used for cleaning out sewage tanks and sewage lines where silt and debris build up and inhibit the performance of the sewage system. The vacuuming process is very messy as water is used to create a slurry from the silt and debris for vacuuming by the vacuum truck. With the silt and debris in slurry form, it becomes much easier for the silt and debris to travel into undesired places. The present invention features a municipal sewer cleaning system for efficiently cleaning a below grade municipal sewer line. The present invention improves the efficiency and reduces the messiness of the system by containing the slurry before it is vacuumed into the vacuum truck.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.